


Chicken Soup For The Sole

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Play on words, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is sick and Jim makes him some chicken soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup For The Sole

Just because Leo kept denying it, didn’t make it any less true. He was sick. Not just sick, Doctor Leonard Horatio “I never get sick.” McCoy had one foot in the grave and the other was dancing perilously closer to the edge of the hole, if you believed the good doctor’s bluster. Jim didn’t.

Jim knew it was just a cold and Leo would be fine in a few days.  He felt bad that there was nothing he could do to make Leo feel better. Or rather there was nothing Leo would _let_ him do. Since he was stuck in bed, Jim didn’t think Leo’s opinion held any sway. He opened his laptop and clicked around until he found a seemingly simple recipe for chicken soup.

“I’m running out for a sec, can I get you anything, baby?” Jim asked as he smoothed a hand through Leo’s sweat slicked hair.

“Jus’ get me a coffin, Jimmy.” Leo whined.  He really did look pitiful with dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His nose was swollen, red and runny. Leo was a complete disaster. Just then he started coughing, if you wanted to call it coughing. To Jim it sounded like a nagging seal. He had to hide his laugh with a fake cough, not wanting to hurt Leo’s feelings.

“Sure you don’t need any Day-Quil or Ny-Quil?” Jim asked, wiping his messy hand on the bed as discretely as he could.

“Yeah, grab me some ‘Leave me alone so I can die in peace-Quil.” Leo grumbled.

Jim did laugh this time. “Got my phone if you think of anything or if you come up with coffin measurements.” Jim ducked a flying pillow, laughing all the way out to his truck.

 

Leo was sleeping when Jim got home from the grocery store. He was snoring loudly and drooling all over Jim’s pillow. He grimaced as he made a mental note to change the sheets.  

Once he was back in the kitchen, he began to unpack his purchases. He had gotten Leo a new jar of Vick’s Vaporub and some Day and Ni-Quil along with the ingredients he needed to make chicken soup.

Jim hummed to himself as he read and re-read the soup recipe and began to cook.  He peeled and chopped fresh carrots, shredded the pre-cooked chicken and measured out the right amount of chicken broth, green bean and peas. He even cooked the egg noodles in a separate pan. Soon the house was filled with the mouth-watering aroma of cooking soup.

Once the soup was set to simmer, Jim laid down on the couch. He hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the night before as Leo had been tossing and turning. Several times Jim was just about to drop off to sleep when Leo coughed and startled him into full wakefulness.  The high pitched jingle of their Christmas bell woke Jim up, seemingly just after his eyes had closed. Whose bright idea was it to give Leo the bell to ring when he needed something anyway?

“Hey baby, how’re you feeling?” Jim asked as he rubbed his tired eyes and stretched.

“Peachy, Jim. Ready to enter the Miss Georgia pageant. Grab my tiara, would ya?” Leo deadpanned then coughed.

Rather than engaging his sick boyfriend in battle, Jim chose the high road. “I got you some Day-Quil. Do you want to take some now?”

“No, Jim. Let’s wait ‘til I’m dead and you can leave them in my casket, hmm?” Leo eyebrow was arched in a nightmarish rainbow over his right eye.

Jim snarled and left the room to grab the box of medicine. “Here we go, Leo.” He sing-songed as he walked back into the room. Jim sat on the edge of their bed and opened the box, pulling out a sheet of bubble-sealed gel-caps. He broke off one section and worked to get the bubble open and free the little orange capsules. He wasn’t having any luck. The sheet was supposed to be perforated for easy opening, but Jim couldn’t get the packaging to tear, so he grabbed for the second bubble of pills. His luck wasn’t any better with his second try.

“Seriously, Jim? A two year old could open that.” Bones snarked then sneezed, shaking the bed.

“Well then it’s age appropriate for you.” Jim grumped and pulled harder. The bubble pack ripped open sending the small orange capsules flying into the air. One landed near Leo’s pillow and the other flew out of sight near the nightstand.

Leo grabbed the untouched sheet of Day-Quil and easily freed two capsules. He gave Jim a triumphant smile before he shot them into his mouth chased by a mouthful of water.  “Did you get my Vicks?” He asked as he settled himself back against his pillow. Leo started to cough and Jim pulled him forward to rub his back.

Jim felt awful for being so petty. He wasn’t sick often and right now all Jim wanted was for him to feel better. “Yup, it’s right here. Do you want me to help you?”

“Yeah, would you?” He pushed down the covers and laid back.

Jim scooped some of the cool gel onto his fingers and was about to smear it on Leo’s chest when the microwave timer started to beep indicating the soup was ready. The sound of the alarm startled Jim and his hand hit Leo’s shoulder sending the glop of Vicks flying off his fingers to land in Leo’s hair. Jim started laughing, he couldn’t help himself. His usually dignified boyfriend looked completely ridiculous.

“Nevermind.” Leo grumped, pulling the greasy medicine out of his hair and slathering it against his own skin. “What’s the timer for?”

“I made you some soup.” Jim said proudly.

“From a can?” Leo sounded hopeful. He shuddered visibly at the thought of some of the things Jim had tried to make over the years.

Jim looked wounded. “No, from scratch, want some?”

Leo nodded reluctantly. He knew he needed to keep his strength up, but wasn’t sure if he had the strength to spare on Jim’s suspect cooking.

Several minutes later, just as Leo was falling into an uneasy sleep, Jim breezed back into the bedroom with a bowl of soup on their T.V. tray.  Jim set the tray on his lap once he’d sat back up and waited expectantly for Leo to try his masterpiece.

Leo took a tentative sip of broth and made a face like a five year old eating liver. “Fuck Jim, what’s in this, boot polish?”

 “It’s not called ‘Chicken Soup for the Sole’ for nothing.” Jim protested, hands on his hips.

“Yeah Jim, that’s S-O-U-L, not S-O-L-E.” Leo started to laugh.

Jim grabbed the tray and strode from the room.

“Hey! Where are you going, Betty Crocker?” Leo called out and thought he heard something about soup in a can.

“That’s why Campbell’s soups are MMM, MMM good.” Leo chirped then coughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another little gem from my unfinished folder. I got an awful summer cold when I got back from my trip to Georgia and South Carolina at the end of June. It was awful, just when I thought it was going away it dropped the hammer a second time, then I lost my voice for a solid week, which made life in technical support a nightmare! That is where this little plot bunny was born. 
> 
> This continues my headcanon that James T. Kirk is one hell of a Captain, but should only be allowed in the kitchen to grab another beer from the fridge! I wonder what was in the soup that made it taste so bad? 
> 
> We all know what it’s like to struggle trying to open those little pill packages. A person could die before getting the damned Day-quil open, while on the other hand, taking the Ny-quil anywhere but in bed will guarantee you fall asleep where you stand!! 
> 
> I absolutely love the play on words here with "soul" and "sole." It was the only thing that made me laugh when I was sick with this this cold. Of course it's a take off on the "Chicken Soup For The Soul" books. Bones likes to say, "A little suffering's good for the soul." Never have truer words been spoken!


End file.
